


Shining Light

by Tarlan



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: Mike is recovering from being bitten by Henry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For **Game of Cards** Landcomm - Pass=it-on challenge

When he heard the knocking on his door late in the evening, Mike had no clue what to expect. He drew his gun as a precaution and looked through the spyhole only to see Henry on the other side. Mike sighed and opened the door, wondering what the vampire wanted now.

"If you're here to mock me I'll shoot you."

Henry smiled brightly, and that simply added to Mike's pain because that smile seemed to light up the dark places in his soul, which was pretty fucked up really, considering Henry was a vampire.

"I just wanted to make certain you were okay. I took more blood from you than I'd normally take."

"It was my fault you needed it."

Mike flopped down onto his couch, too tired to stand any longer. His neck still ached from where Henry had sunk his fangs into him, desperate to feed after days of torture by Mendoza. Henry had taken off soon after to fully sate his hunger, and looking at him now it was hard to believe he had been close to eternal death only a few hours earlier. Unfortunately Mike was all too human so would take a little longer to recover from the blood loss. He blinked rapidly when he heard the sound of cupboard doors opening in his small kitchen followed soon after by the aroma of soup. Not long after a bowl was set before him with crackers.

"You need to eat," Henry ordered, and Mike didn't have the energy to object, though he hated having to admit he felt a little better with every mouthful.

He must have slept because he felt someone - Henry - waking him up less than an hour before dawn. He thought of objecting to the wake-up call but the soft, cool lips covering his own stole the words away, though for a moment he thought maybe he was dreaming. Yeah, he had to be dreaming.

"Thank you," Henry stated softly, offering another one of those dazzling, shining bright smiles before he was gone.

"Any time," Mike replied softly to the still, empty air of his apartment, surprised when he realized he meant it.

END  
 


End file.
